Adoption
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Emily and Sam have finally decided to adopt a child. But the girl they chose refuses to go unless her trouble maker childhood friend Harken comes along too. Of course, Emily and Sam have to agree.
1. Chapter 1

"I won't go without him." I tell Mr. Pence. At this point, it's probably not the smartest idea to be making demands. But I wasn't going to just leave him. Harken had turned down numbers of homes to stay with me. He'd promised we'd stay together- even if it meant we'd be in here until we were eighteen and kicked out with no family at all.

He was seventeen now, and his chances of finding a home were dwindling even more than mine were. I was a year younger. I probably wouldn't get another chance at a home again. I couldn't just leave him. I couldn't.

"Bree, you won't get another chance like this." Mr. Pence is trying to convince me. He's got his mustache all scrunched up as if he refused to let me throw my life away on a 'delinquent like Harken.' But it was Harken who found me when I was huddled scared in my room years ago, and it was him who'd punched Matt Nert in the face when he told me I'd never find a home, it was Harken who did these things, not Mr. Pence.

"I won't go without him." I repeat. My head was screaming for me to give up, to just give in and say I would go despite Harken. I tried to use telepathy to contact the two waiting parents in the other room. I tried to send out my pleas for them to accept us both, for them to look past Harken's bad records and his time spent in fights, and to want me bad enough to accept him too. I was never good at telepathy.

"With someone like him, someone….a boy who's…" Mr. Pence trails off, his hand reaching to scratch at his bald head.

"Who's spent more time in fights then he has in school?" I joke, trying to ease some of this heavy tension. Mr. Pence frowns at me. "Just talk to them." I plead. "Please."

He nods and leaves the room. After the door had been closed a few minutes, I walk around his dark office, finding a seat on the long sofa against the wall. When the door opens again, I jump up, but it's only Harken, come to torture me.

"They probably aren't so great." He says softly, closing the door silently behind him.

"Yeah, well I'll never know." I snap at him, sitting back onto the couch, and looking away so I wouldn't have to see his face flick into a frown like it so often did when I snipped at him.

"Here," he says, yanking his arms from the sleeves of his leather jacket before wrapping it around my shoulders. Great, now I looked like a horrible person. I huff and meet his brilliant blue eyes that could convince me to do anything. How could someone so nice to me be so awful? How could this innocent guy be the same one who put a boy in the hospital last year for calling me homeless.

"I'm your family, Bree. Not those people. None of those people give a shit about you like I do." He's saying. He does this whenever a new family comes. He thinks I would leave him, go off and live life without him, and maybe I would if not for his convincing smile.

"Tell Harken," says, the door swinging open suddenly and making me jump. He looks to Harken, and rolls his eyes in a 'of course you're here' sort of way. "Tell Harken that he can pack his bags." Mr. Pence finishes, looking at me, and closing the door again. I look to Harken quickly, my eyes wide and frantic. I'd never actually considered that he wouldn't want to go with me to a new life, that he would rather stay here. But after a long second of staring at my face, he slips a smile onto his own, and brushes the blond hair from my eyes.

"Think they'll have cable?" He grins. I let a burst of laughter escape from me. He wasn't event that funny, but the thought of getting out of here was making me giddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Harken didn't like them.

All seemed to be going well until they mentioned they were from La Push. At that point though, we were already in their car and he couldn't do much about it. He didn't like the idea of leaving Seattle. Of leaving his work, and his friends, even if they were low lifes. They were tight knit in La Push, he tells me as the couple goes into telling us about their lives. People in Seattle always talked about La Push being very closed off. As if they didn't want outsiders amoung them, as if they were hiding something.

The couple was nice though, I told him for the tenth time. Her name was Emily, and his name was Sam. I took all my will not to stare at the scars running along her face. I kept stealing glances at them though, i couldn't help it. She catches me looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Bear attack." She explains, a small smile on her face. "Don't worry though, you're safe with us." She places a hand on her husbands arm, but he doesnt look away from the road. The gesture is simple but intimate, and I let my eyes linger on her small fingers. It was hot in the car. Too hot for October. And the heat wasn't even on.

"So why did you want kids, anyway?" Harken asks. He sounds aggitated, like this was a burden on him, and not them. As if he was the unwilling husband of a woman who forced him to adopt two kids. I kick his foot to remind him that he's lucky to be here with his past record haunting us, and that he was being just plain rude.

"I could never have any." Emily answers easily. As if there was no further explaination. It made sense why she wanted older kids then, because she didn't know how to raise younger ones.

"Don't worry, she's got plenty of experience," Sam tells me, a smile on his face. They like me, I think. It's wierd to look at two people, and to know that they like me. Maybe that was what family was- two people that you just knew liked you, that you didn't have to impress or anything. "I've got a lot of boys working on my...town watch patrol." Sam smiles at Emily. "They tend to overstep boundaries." He laughs, it's deep and hearty, and so sudden that I jump.

We're nearing La Push now, I can tell by all the trees, and my insides start to scratch with butterflies. "Don't worry though, I told them not to come around for a few days." Emilt assures us, stealing glances at me in her rearview mirror. "You'll love La Push." She gushes to me, like a child who can't contain her excitment. "Having another girl around will be great. And your file says you're president of your highschool, is that right? You organize all the bake sales? I love to bake too, and, oh you'll love La Push, everyone will love you!" She rants on, looking to Harken at the end. "And, and the guys will love you i'm sure! They're lots of fun!" She adds on for him, but he's barely paying attention.

"Joy." He mumbles, and stares out the window as we pull into the garage of a house on the reservation. It's bigger than the others, and looks homey.

"I'll give you the tour!" Emily chirps, grabbing my hand and pulling me from the car. "You come along too, honey." She tells Harken, and wraps her arm through mine, pulling my close before she rushes through the front door of her house.

When we get inside my eyes widen. There was a group of huge guys walking around, or more like running. Black smoke was billowing from the kitchen, and streamers and signs were falling from the cieling. "It exploded! How do cookies explode!?" Someone was screaming, while one of the boys reaching up to tape a streamer to the cieling pricks himself with a pin and curses.

"Shit, shit, they're here!" Another boy calls, dropping a cup of red soda on the carpet.

"Surprise!" A unison of voices yell, but we're frozen. Harken comes up behind me, his hand on my shoulders. He takes in all of the huge boys standing around, then looks down at me.

"Un-fucking-believable." He mumbles, and pushes past me and up the stairs to our right.

"Boys!" Emily is scolding, making ehr way to the kitchen to stop the smoke. I cough on the black air, but try to smile at the group anyway.

"Thanks it's nice." I tell them. They all crack into grins, as if they know I'm just being nice.

"Don't be nice to them! They ruined my oven!" Emily screams from the other room, as Sam comes in behind me and drops our bags with a loud thud.

"Boys. Outside. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N -So I've decided to write this instead of doing my very important AP Biology homework. I guess it's because I'm listening to Breaking Benjamin's album and I'm feeling sort of rebellious. Anyway, I've been dying to write more for this, and have been trying to contain myself so I'm not updating every hour xD Hope you guys like this, and let me know what you think of Harken!

Chapter Three?

"Sorry about them." Emily smiles at me. We're sitting in weather beaten lawn chairs on her small back porch, sipping black coffee out of warm mugs, and talking about La Push. They had a school I was already enrolled in, as well as Harken. He wouldn't like that very much, but I didn't say anything to Emily about it. How would she react when she was called to the office on the very first day because of his temper? I would have to have a talk with him.

"I live with Harken, nothing can surprise me." I tell her with a smile, and her eyes light up as she appraises me, as if in a 'you have no idea' sort of way. I smile wider.

"He doesn't seem so bad. Very handsome, nice smile." She drawls out her words like a school girl, nudging me with her elbow. I roll my eyes.

"Don't make me throw up. He's nice looking and all, I'll give you that." I nod a bit to her. I could feel myself blushing and I couldn't even figure out why. Harken was my brother, and nothing more. But when people said things like that it just got all the butterflies in my stomach going.

I wasn't attracted to guys, or girls either for that matter. Not that I would mind much either way. Harken says I just haven't met the right person yet, which seems about right. When I meet the right person, I'll know.

"You know, you really should meet all the guys. Just in case." She's saying, squinting at me, like she expects something from me. I quirk a brow at her, and nod. All of these guys seemed crush worthy, that was for sure, but none of them really did much for me, not that I'd talked to any of them yet. "I'll invite them for dinner." She announces.

"Not that they need inviting." Sam grins, looking out at us through the screen on the back door.

"You seem to like them, though." I observe out loud. Even though they complained of the boys pushing boundaries, and being too intrusive, they didn't seem to mind much about it. They seemed to like it, if anything.

"They're our kids, in a way." Emily was saying, than glances at me. "But not the same as having our own of course." She adds quickly, as if I'd be offended. I liked the idea of a big family.

"I should go change for dinner than." I excuse myself and head up to the room where Harken was unpacking his things and mine. All of these people, their whole family, it seemed close knit, and comforting, and I had this overwhelming feeling that I was missing out. I wouldn't be here long, only about two years, until I turned eighteen, I wouldn't get the chance to get so close to them. When I turned eighteen, there would be no reason for me to stick around.

"I don't like it here." Harken tells me right away, as I take a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Because those guys are taller and buffer than you?" I deadpan sarcastically, but he scowls and jams more clothes into his drawers.

"They're not that much bigger." He grumbles, and shuts the drawer sharply, before deflating onto the bed.

"Emily invited them all over for dinner. And we're enrolled in La Push High. No fights this time." I demand all at once. He just glances at me and smiles.

"Would I fight on the first day?" He asks innocently, "Really, I mean do you know me at all?" He rolls his eyes. I whack him to let him know that he really wasn't funny before jetting myself up to find something suitable to wear. "We might as well sell them our souls too."


End file.
